Muñeca De Trapo
by ShAd3s.Darkness
Summary: Existe un viejo refrán “nunca es tarde”, pero la eternidad no existe y es imposible que aquel ser que amamos nos espere para siempre, después de todo solo existe una vida y una oportunidad. Songfic


**Disclamer**: Digimon no me pertenece ni la cancion, solo la historia. XD

**Summary:** Existe un viejo refrán "nunca es tarde", pero la eternidad no existe y es imposible que aquel ser que amamos nos espere para siempre, después de todo solo existe una vida y una oportunidad. Song-fic

* * *

****

**_ShAdes.Darkness_**

_**Muñeca de Trapo.**_

**__**

La ciudad aun dormía podría ser demasiado temprano pensó la chica, la universidad era algo totalmente diferente a lo que había conocido anteriormente, nuevos amigos, nuevos retos. Aunque no había conseguido nuevos amores y aquello tampoco le interesaba no era que tuviera un mal cuerpo o que no fuera simpática, era todo lo contrario, su cuerpo podía ser envidiado por varias chicas y también deseado por el de otros mas, el deporte era algo que le favorecía y por ello lo disfrutaba al cien por ciento.

Sus nuevos amigos eran muy buenos cuando se trataba de estudiar pero en cuanto dar consejos era algo totalmente diferente. Por ello nunca recurrió a ellos, por ello no había olvidado a sus antiguos amigos, después de todo no se puede olvidar una gran amistad tan fácilmente.

Ella aun le recordaba a el, su amigo, solo eran eso, ella no entendía por que solo eran amigos, quizás el nunca supo que ella le quería o simplemente estaba muy ocupado para ocuparse de asuntos personales y de su alrededor.

Que cruel podría llegar a ser la vida cuando se tiene el valor suficiente para enfrentar los obstáculos del destino.

Sus antiguas amigas, siempre le habían apoyado en todo momento. Desde que ellas descubrieron su pequeño secreto, "señorita agenda" le había quedado tiempo suficiente para enamorarse, y no de un imposible aunque para ella si le parecía.

Resulta que el afortunado era su amigo, el que había conocido de hace tiempo, sus amigas no sabían que decir cuando se enteraron de aquello era una total sorpresa.

Siempre la habían alentado pero ella nunca se había decidido, alegaba en su defensa que si ella daba el primer paso aquello no seria bien visto. Después de todo la opinión de los demás le importaba a ella, aunque bien sabia que si no daba el primer paso el jamás sabría sobre sus sentimientos.

--------

Sin previo aviso aquella mañana se había tropezado con el, podría ser algo bueno o malo, era hora del descanso, ambos estaban libres por algunos minutos, así que decidieron pasar un tiempo juntos hablar un poco.

El había dicho que necesitaba hablar con ella, se trataba de algo importante, al escuchar aquellas palabras no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara. Se sentaron en una banca a solas, el chico comenzó a hablar de un tema baladí, estaba evitando llegar al punto.

Aquello la desespero pero mantuvo la calma, comenzó hablar de sus amigos digitales y también sobre su estudio, ella era quien le ayudaba en cualquier trabajo o examen, compartían algunas clases, aunque eran muy pocas.

_**Lo nunca dicho se disuelve en te**_

**_Como el infiel dice "nunca lo haré"_**

**_Siento que estoy en una cárcel de amor_**

**_Me olvidaras si no firmo mi declaración_**

Ella le escuchaba hablar, nunca se cansaría de aquello, escucharlo, su voz se le hacia una música que entraba por sus oídos hasta descansar en su corazón. ¿Cómo se había enamorado? No lo sabia, no entendía absolutamente nada, como podía querer a alguien como el, era algo ilógico pero no imposible.

De pronto el silencio se abrió paso entre ambos, el había detenido su charla se había quedado embelezado observando a un lugar en especial; ella busco las palabras apropiadas en aquel momento, estaba decidida, se encontraban solos, y no estaba dispuesta a esperar mas.

Pero las palabras nunca surgieron se habían quedado allí enterradas en su corazón y por mas que excavaba no las encontraba, se habían escondido teniendo miedo de salir, de ser despreciadas.

Su mirada siguió la de el, que era aquello que le había cautivado, se pregunto ella. Sus ojos se habían topado con una chica¿Qué estaba ocurriendo, el seguía viendo a aquella joven, no se perdió de ninguno de sus movimientos hasta que esta se disipó en el horizonte

Su cerebro comenzó a formular teorías, una tras otra sin dar tiempo para pensar en la realidad, lo había visto pero no estaba dispuesta a creerlo, su corazón se encogió, y aquellas palabras que había estado buscando desaparecieron siéndole arrebatadas por la brisa, lejos de su corazón.

El giro su rostro de nuevo en dirección hacia ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, estos tenían un brillo especial, juguetón, una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de el, en ese instante ella noto el rosado en las mejillas del chico. No pudo apartar su mirada de la de el, los ojos de ella no expresaban nada no entendía nada pero no era capaz de terminar con aquel contacto.

_**Me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar**_

_**Por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar**_

_**Eres todo lo que mas quiero**_

_**Pero te pierdo en mi silencio**_

El chico rió nervioso "me has descubierto" fue todo lo que le dijo, aparto su mirada de la de ella, y mirar nuevamente por el lugar donde se había ido la chica.

"Necesito tu ayuda"… aunque las palabras salían de la boca del joven ella ya no escuchaba, su mente había bloqueado cualquier sentido, creyó que se encontraba en el lugar equivocado, tal vez un sueño, pero al velo nuevamente entendió que aquello era real.

Su espíritu no lo resistió, coloco su mano derecha sobre su pecho intentando detener las piezas que caían de su corazón, todo había acabado sin siquiera haber empezado.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" le había preguntado el, había terminado su explicación y ella tenia las fragmentos de su amor en su mano, apretándolos, acabando con todo aquello que había permanecido oculto.

"Ve, no pierdas tiempo"….

Fueron las palabras que le dijo a su amigo, se levanto de aquella banca y comenzó a caminar, se quería alejar lo mas pronto de el.

Su amigo no hizo nada permaneció allí pero luego se levanto y se fue en otra dirección.

La mano sobre su pecho contenía el dolor en su corazón pero las lágrimas llegaron a su rostro, no lo pudo evitar.

_**Mis ojos son dos cruces negras**_

_**Que no me han hablado nunca claro**_

**_Mi corazón lleno de pena_**

**_Y yo muñeca de trapo_**

Aquella seria una mañana que jamás podría olvidar su vida, había sido, literalmente perfecta, pero la falta de valor y el silencio, habían acabado con su oportunidad, nunca había tenido coraje suficiente y ahora había perdido todo, lo que pensó haber tenido pero jamás fue de ella, había creído que tenia tiempo pero no se dio cuenta que solo estaba alargando su agonía. Allí entendió que el hubiera no existe, fue demasiado tiempo, mucha espera, demasiado el silencio.

Entendió que las miradas no compran el amor, y la espera acaba por ilusionar y acabar con el corazón, su amigo había estado enamorado desde hace tiempo pero sus sueños se habían encargado de opacar su visión y caminar ciegamente, entendió que nunca lo tuvo... habían sido amigos desde hace tiempo pero aquello no significado que el le pertenecía, el era libre y ella también.

-Adiós… dijo arrojando al vació todos aquellos sentimientos que había enterrado, era el final.

_**Fin**_

**__**

* * *

**__**

**Aclaración:** como pudieron notar no mencione nombres, así que ustedes imaginaran la pareja que mas les guste.

**Notas de la Autora:** Bien, un final extraño aun no me convence ni a mi…y se supone que me debe gustar todo lo que escribo después de todo es mío pero bueno…

Es un fic que se me ocurrió, escuche tantas veces esta canción que me dispuse a escribir un fic sobre ella aunque no la tengo completa pero en realidad me encanta.

La canción es nueva, de "La Oreja De Van Gogh" y es de su nuevo álbum "Guapa" aunque este no sale si no hasta el 25 de Abril ;P así que a los fanáticos como yo visiten su pagina allí pueden descargar esta parte de la canción.

Bueno un fic corto y algo extraño un poco triste, la verdad no se, díganme ustedes que les pareció, díganme que pareja se imaginaron que es. **DEJEN REVIEW PLIS!**

**Totalizado 02/03/06**


End file.
